Blog użytkownika:Chinatsu114/Fiołkowy chłopiec - Ziall
Ff będzie kiedyś dostępne na wattpadzie, możliwe, że już jest, nie wiem kiedy udostępnię Opis: Spotkali się kiedyś Księżyc i Słońce, a połączyło ich Niebo. (liczba powinna się zgadzać, ale możliwy jest błąd) Jeśli zamierzasz to przeczytać, pozostaw po sobie ślad w postaci komentarza. Wszelkie błędy wytykać, nieporozumienia wyjaśniać (!!!) Niall miał siedem lat, gdy zmarła jego babcia. Chłopiec nie mógł uwierzyć, że już nigdy nie usłyszy jej śmiechu, czy mądrych słów, które zapisywał w specjalnym dzienniku, by kiedyś wrócić do nich w razie problemów. To właśnie starsza kobieta nauczyła go pisać, czytać i czerpać radość z najmniejszych rzeczy. Dzięki niej był, jak określali to ludzie wokół niego, dzieckiem szczęścia, na którego widok wszyscy się uśmiechali. Mawiano, że słońce szuka zawsze jego osoby, a kwiaty kwitną w osobistym blasku, którym nieprzerwanie emanował. Babcia uwielbiała, gdy szczerzył swoje dziecięce ząbki, więc robił to jak najczęściej, ponieważ wiedział, że poprawia jej to humor. Sam czuł się lepiej, gdy ludzie wokół niego cieszyli się życiem i obdarowywali go dowodem swojego szczęścia. Dla niego nawet najmniejsze uniesienie kącików ust było cenne, niczym wszelkie bogactwa świata zgromadzone przez ludzkość. Niall miał trzynaście lat, gdy zrozumiał, że w rzeczywistości świat to okropne miejsce pełne potworów ukrytych w ludziach, których codziennie mijał w drodze do szkoły, czy do sklepu. Ciągle w jego pamięci odtwarzały się słowa babci i w dalszym ciągu chłopiec był słoneczkiem w deszczowe i pochmurne dni, zastępując to prawdziwe, które kryło się za chmurami przed przepełnionymi złem serduszkami istot rozumnych. Młody Irlandczyk doskonale je rozumiał i wbrew wszystkim uwielbiał, gdy na jego bladą twarz spadały orzeźwiające krople, które utożsamiał ze słonymi łzami puszystych przyjaciół kuli światła, które opłakiwały ludzi i ich demony ukryte głęboko w ziemskich powłokach. Niall wiedział, że spotyka takie osoby na co dzień, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, chociaż w większości przypadków potrafił rozróżnić tych, których serca owinięte były przez zatruty bluszcz od tych, których dusze pachniały fiołkami i były zwyczajnie czyste i niewinne. Niall miał szesnaście lat, gdy ponownie uwierzył w miłość i dobro. A wszystko za sprawą nieoczekiwanego kontaktu wzrokowego z pięknymi, brązowymi oczami, które zawróciły blondynowi w głowie i sprawiły, że nogi ugięły się pod nim, a on sam ciągle wspominał ich właściciela. Wysoki mulat zdawał się być spełnieniem jego wszystkich marzeń. Tych skrytych i tych całkowicie oczywistych. Chłopiec wiedział, że przepadł, że utonął w czekoladzie spojrzenia, które wydawało mu się odrobinę zbyt lodowate jak na jego gust. Całym swoim fiołkowym serduszkiem miał nadzieję, że jego uśmiech choć trochę ociepli chłód otaczający duszę przystojnego osobnika, lecz ze zdziwieniem zauważył, jak w oczach pojawia się cień irytacji. Bardzo zasmuciło go to, że mógł być powodem czyichś problemów, smutku czy złości, więc schował radość do złotej klatki, a klucz na samym dnie swojego serca. Wiedział, że tylko jedna osoba była w stanie go z powrotem wyciągnąć i włożyć na właściwe miejsce. Niall miał siedemnaście lat, gdy przestał wierzyć, że wysoki mulat kiedykolwiek zwróci na niego uwagę i że znaczy dla kogoś cokolwiek. Czuł, że tak będzie od samego początku, ale z niezrozumiałego powodu dalej miał nadzieję, która malała z każdym kolejnym dniem. Podczas gdy on na co dzień zajęty był kontemplowaniem urody bruneta, bliscy zaczęli się od niego oddalać nie widząc, że w jego życiu nadeszło zaćmienie. Chłopiec zauważył to dopiero, gdy jego rodzice wzięli rozwód. To złamało mu serce. Myślał, że ta dwójka darzy się silnym uczuciem, ale wszystko okazało się być kłamstwem, grą, a oni niesamowicie uzdolnionym aktorami. Koniec końców zamieszkał z ojcem, który, jak się okazało, miał już kandydatkę na jego nową mamę. Niall nie potrafił tego faktu przyjąć do wiadomości, nie akceptował sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Nie mając przyjaciół, bo pomimo jego radosnego usposobienia ludzie nie chcieli z nim dłużej przebywać; nie miał osoby, do której zwrócić by się mógł ze swoimi problemami, które zarzuciły kotwicę w jego życiu i opuściły pokład statku, by zadomowić się w jego wnętrzu, duszy i sercu. Zamknął się w swoim pokoju, nie wypuszczając poza niego żadnej emocji, bynajmniej nie tej prawdziwej. Ludzie ciągle widzieli w nim słoneczko, ale nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że już dawno ono zaszło, a on sam płacze w kącie, gdy nikt nie widzi, nie radząc sobie z bólem, który go przytłaczał. Tylko jedna osoba nie dała się nabrać. Pełne chłodu oczy przejrzały maski ślicznego, irlandzkiego chłopca, a ich właściciel czuł, że jego mroczne serce rwie się ku pewnej blondynce i zdecydowanie nie chciał mu zabraniać tego ciepła, które się z nią wiązało. Jednak minąć musiał kolejny miesiąc, by wysoki mulat w końcu spełnił prośbę serduszka i przyparł ślicznego chłopca do ściany. Nikogo nie było w pobliżu, w końcu było już po lekcjach, które skończyły się około dwadzieścia minut wcześniej, więc miał pewność, że nikt im nie przeszkodzi. - Witaj, skarbie. - szepnął do ucha Irlandczyka, gdy ten stał jak sparaliżowany. - Musimy porozmawiać, a będzie to bardzo, bardzo ważna rozmowa. Jednak zanim ją rozpoczniemy, pozwól, że coś sprawdzę. Powiedziawszy to, podwinął rękawy niebieskiej bluzy, nie zwracając uwagi na protesty chłopca. Odetchnął z ulgą, nie widząc żadnego śladu, który sprawiłby, że pojawiłoby się w nim poczucie winy, że nie był przy blondynie, gdy ten go potrzebował, jednak wiedział, że równie dobrze może znaleźć blizny na udach, czy brzuchu Niall'a. Miał jednak nadzieję, że blade, szczupłe ciało jest wolne od tych dowodów świadczących o bólu i problemach, chociaż nawet one nie przeszkodziłyby w tym, co planował. Mulat pociągnął chłopaka za dłoń, wcześniej poprawiając niebieski materiał i splótł swoje palce z tymi jasnymi, należącymi do Irlandczyka. Różnica kolorystyczna w odcieniach ich skóry sprawiała, że czuł jakby byli sobie przeznaczeni. Ich ręce doskonale do siebie pasowały, tworząc ładny kontrast. Zayn nie zwracał uwagi na protesty chłopaka, który ciągle próbował wyrwać swą dłoń z tej większej, należącej do Malika. Nie udawało mu się to, ich siła znacznie się różniła, co nie wpływało na korzyść blondyna, lecz wywoływało uśmiech na twarzy wyższego, który z rozczuleniem wpatrywał się w zdezorientowaną minę Horana. W jego błękitnych oczach dostrzegł cień irytacji i strachu. Chłopak nie wiedział w końcu, że mulat obroniłby go przed każdym niebezpieczeństwem świata, które czyhałoby na jego ślicznego chłopca i był w stanie zrobić dla niego dosłownie wszystko. Wyższy wyprowadził Niall'a z budynku głównymi drzwiami i ruszył razem z nim na parking obok szkoły, na którym znajdowało się tylko jedno auto. To należące do Zayn'a, co zaniepokoiło blondyna, próbującego się dalej uwolnić. Mimo zmęczenia i senności, Irlandczyk potrafił rozpalić płomień swej determinacji, która dodawała mu sił i pozwalała na dalszą szarpaninę. Mulat wzmocnił uścisk uważając, by nie uszkodzić delikatnej łapki młodszego i otworzył mu drzwi od strony pasażera. Poczekał aż ten, nie mając innego wyjścia, wejdzie do środka i okrążył samochód, by samemu zająć miejsce kierowcy. Kiedy tylko znalazł się we wnętrzu auta zablokował wyjścia. Chciał w spokoju porozmawiać z Horanem i nie martwić się przy tym, że ten ucieknie mu, gdy będzie zbyt rozkojarzony lub zamyślony, by temu zapobiec. - Niall... - zaczął, lecz zabrakło mu słów, by wyrazić swoje uczucia. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że w swoim nagłym, całkowicie improwizowanym planie, nie uwzględnił tego, co chciałby mu przekazać. Co miałby mu powiedzieć? Że jego widok zawsze jest w stanie poprawić mu humor, niezależnie od tego, jak koszmarny jest? Że świadomość, iż ten aniołek wylewa łzy, gdy nikt nie patrzy, łamie mu serce? A każdy sztuczny uśmiech wbija się w nie, niczym ostra szpilka? Że jego piękno odbiera mu oddech? Że... jedynym o czym marzy jest szczęście blondyna? Najlepiej przy jego boku, ale nawet jeśli nie mógłby być częścią życia Irlandczyka, wystarczyłaby mu świadomość, że Niall wstaje codziennie z radością i chęcią do życia tak wielką, jak miłość Zayn'a do niego. - Co? - usłyszał cichy głos o tej pięknej barwie, która potrafi zgasić jego wściekłość w zarodku, więc przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na towarzysza. Chłopak miał wielkie zdziwienie wypisane na twarzy i łzy w oczach, ale Malik wiedział, że nie oznaczają one smutku, czy innego negatywnego uczucia i to mu wystarczyło, by nie drążyć tego tematu. - Powiedziałem to na głos? - szepnął niepewnie, a Niall w tym samym momencie pokiwał głową. Diamentowe krople potoczyły się po jego rumianych policzkach, odznaczających się wyraźnie na jasnej skórze. Tak cudownie malinowe usta rozciągnęły się w nieśmiałym, lecz szczerym uśmiechu i Zayn nie mógł powstrzymać radości, że to właśnie dzięki niemu ta śliczna istotka jest szczęśliwa oraz ciepła, które wiązało się z tym uroczym widokiem. - Ja... nie wiem, co powiedzieć... - Horan spuścił na chwilę głowę, by zaraz podnieść ją z nowym zapałem. W jego błękitnych oczach, które były w centrum wszechświata mulata, pojawiły się wesołe iskierki, za którymi starszy tak tęsknił, a rumieniec na policzkach stał się jeszcze bardziej widoczny. Chłopiec miał wrażenie, że jego skóra płonie, ale myśl o tym, co chciał teraz zrobić skutecznie odgoniła to wrażenie na rzecz innego, dużo ważniejszego. Zayn z zapartym tchem obserwował, jak rumiana twarzyczka zbliża się do niego. Nigdy nie byli tak blisko i to właśnie to nie pozwalało mu nabrać powietrza. Blondyn nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, jak piękne oczy błyszczą w tym świetle, jeszcze bardziej przypominając mu czekoladę niż zwykle. Jego spojrzenie przesunęło się w dół, na pełne wargi, które sprawiły, że fiołkowe serduszko zabiło szybciej. Nie myślał o konsekwencjach swego czynu, tylko wziął jeszcze jeden, głęboki oddech, po czym złączył ich usta. Dla Zayn'a było to niczym dotyk słońca, bardzo przyjemne i ciepłe, muśnięcie skrzydeł motyla, delikatne i cudowne, wata cukrowa, miękkie i słodkie. Chciał więcej. Mulat pogłębił pocałunek, który z delikatnego i pełnego słodyczy, powoli przeistaczał się w namiętny taniec języków. I właśnie w tej chwili, Zayn pomyślał, że mógłby zostać tak zawsze. Miał w końcu swojego ślicznego chłopca tylko dla siebie i nie zamierzał go nikomu oddawać. Niall miał siedemnaście lat, gdy w końcu znalazł swoje szczęście. Wysokie, umięśnione, o cudownym uśmiechu i tatuażach. I mimo że ziemska powłoka jego szczęścia była więcej niż zachęcająca, blondyn kochał Zayn'a, bo dzięki niemu czuł, że żyje. Miał świadomość, że ma kogoś kto wysłucha jego narzekań, przytuli, gdy będzie tego potrzebował lub chciał, czy po prostu będzie przy nim, nieważne jak dziwny, dziecinny i przytulaśny był. Niall miał siedemnaście lat, gdy usłyszał dwa proste słówka. - Kocham cię. - szepnął Zayn, gdy siedzieli razem na masce auta mulata, oglądając gwiazdy na pustkowiu. Wyższy opierał się o szybę, a blondyn leżał na jego kolanach, czując delikatne dłonie przeczesujące jego włosy. Zamknięte do tej pory oczy Irlandczyka otworzyły się nagle na te słowa, a w ich kącikach pojawiły się kryształowe łzy. Płynne szczęście. - Ja ciebie też, Zayn. - jego głos był cichy i lekko zduszony przez płacz, lecz Malik doskonale go usłyszał w otaczającej ich ciszy. Mulat uśmiechnął się czule patrząc na spokojną, odrobinę mokrą od łez, twarz swojego aniołka. Był piękny i jego, a razem z nim mógł iść nawet na koniec świata, gdyby to poprawiło mu humor, bo łączyła ich miłość. Uczucie niesamowicie silne, jeśli spotkały się dwie osoby, które byłyby w stanie poświęcić dla siebie życie. A oni byli tego doskonałym przykładem. Spotkali się' kiedyś Księżyc i Słońce, a połączyło ich Niebo.'' ''Jeśli to przeczytałeś i dotarłeś tutaj, zostaw komentarz ze swoją opinią.' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach